falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Manchurian Campaign
The Manchurian Campaign was one of the last campaigns in China during the Sino-American War and before the Great War started. History As the Sino-American war continued, China saught itself on the verge of defeat with all of its conquered territories lost and the failed takeover of Alaska by January 2077, the United States was the future victor of the conflict as US troops (with support from the Soviet Union) had taken over the entire Gobi desert but had sustained severe casualties. In an effort to end the war the US military had invaded Manchuria (northwest China) in order to carve a path to Bejing. the People's Liberation Army had been sustaining massive economic issues with major factories supplying the war effort being destroyed and taking thousands of casualties without one enemy taken with them and the China Liberation Front (CLF) uprisings, the PLA was often being scattered and isolated due to its shrinking numbers. Over 600 US soldiers and power armor units had landed on the coast of Manchuria and had successfully landed on beach shores with little Chinese military presence had met up with CLF operatives and had began to march to Beijing. Major industrial Chinese cities were destroyed so China itself had been fighting itself to destruction and it gave the US-CLF fighters the upperhand in the campaign. With China fighting a war on two fronts pressure was eased off the troops fighting in the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile the PLA had to divide up its forces and during the first weeks US forces were able to wipe out all enemy resistance and convoys as entire US military divisions were able to carve deeper into enemy territory. After the US troops reached the countryside they got concerned over being exposed due to the fact that only one dirt road could transport tanks however they soon discovered a series of prison camps and military bases in the region and instead would attack them to gain more support from the locals and to aquire resources and intelligence. US forces had only sustained 100 total in casualties but had enough men (10,200 men total) to still move on and more US troops were comeing. Various prison camps had members of the China Liberation Front jailed and soon added on strength to the US forces and they continued deeper and deeper until finally they were 4 miles outside of Beijing 2 months. Beijing offensive Beijing was under constant military defense on the count of US forces taking over manchuria, the Gobi desert, and annexed Mongolia there was a total of 50,000 PLA soldiers constantly patroling Beijing outside and inside. US forces now joined with CLF militiants were able to storm the capitol but first had to break through the city's outer defenses. about 200 communist soldiers were stationed at the first checkpoint and was overrun within minutes. the second checkpoint was a small airbase which was taken over by armored units and soon the CLF had aquired various military jets to use against the government. On October 23rd 2077 the US-CLF forces were just outside of Beijing when nuclear warheads were launched and soon nukes from the United States had hit outside of the city and over 90% of military personal in Beijing had been wiped out as the other 10% were able to survive in underground bases and/or became ghouls. Years later the remaining US forces now ghouls continue to carry out the mission from two hundred of years ago. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles